


Security in Home and Family

by RubinaLadybug



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Drama, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubinaLadybug/pseuds/RubinaLadybug
Summary: A reunion between father and son after “The Symbiote Saga.” One shot.
Kudos: 3





	Security in Home and Family

**Author's Note:**

> I was searching in Fanfiction for any stories revolving around the Osborns reuniting after Harry awoke from his coma. I’m surprised there aren’t any stand alone. Either way, it was an important moment that shoulda been in the cartoon even if it was only a scene. Thanks for bearing with my lengthy version.

_**Security in Home and Family** _

“It really is beautiful,” Patrioteer remarked.

“If I can get the city returning to its bustling attitude, then I know I’ve done my job,” Spider-man replied.

The two heroes stood on top of a flat roof skyscraper. They gazed out towards the city they called home. The metropolis awoke with lights and sound. They had completed their job in cleaning up the mess that Carnage left behind. Their teamwork had saved New York City from HYDRA and the organization’s vicious plot. The two friends who have been separated were now reunited. So much had been revealed. Their bond was now stronger than ever.

“Good thing M.J. got to use S.H.I.E.L.D.’s digital media lab,” Spider-man remarked. “Now people know they can come back.”

“Yeah, after everything that happened, I’m glad she’s safe.”

Once again, the sound of congested traffic filled their ears. Those who had managed to escape the clutches of Carnage were returning to the busy city. And those who had fallen underneath its spell were waking up. They weren’t the only ones missing on some of the action.

Spider-man turned to his friend. “It really is great to have you back.”

The web-slinger often visited Oscorp to check in on the sleeping teen. So did the one under the mask. He loathed his failure in protecting a new teammate. He hated how he couldn’t find a solution. Now he was thrilled to see him recovered.

Pride grew within Patrioteer. He had accepted a duty alongside two S.H.I.E.L.D. members. He recalled how that original assignment against HYDRA fizzled. Him engulfed in a new symbiote was the adverse consequence. He looked at his hands. They once again wore the metal provided by the armor. He was now free of that white symbiote.

“It’s so hard to imagine,” he replied. “Was I seriously in a coma that long? It just seems like yesterday you, me, and Flash, err, _Agent Venom_ tracked down Beetle and went against Ock and his Anti-Venom symbiote. It’s so mind-boggling how much time flew by.”

Spider-man understood his buddy bearing trouble adjusting to their current time. “You DVR’d all your matches and TV shows, right? There’ll be time to catch up.”

Patrioteer couldn’t fathom all the emotional hardships his closest pal had endured while he was in a coma. Or even before he knew of his second lifestyle. Understanding all that his friend had done, he couldn’t allow himself to fall back down. He proudly declared, “I’m glad to have used my own second chance to be a hero.”

Spider-man saw the strength in his new partner. “You’ve certainly grown since your first try outs. I was impressed with those moves out there. You’ll be on your own trading card soon enough.”

Patrioteer turned towards his leader. “I had a good tutor.”

“You mean I’m not just some masked menace?”

“Unpredictable and zany, sure. But menace? Nah. Knowing you is making me a better hero.”

“Well, I didn’t get that way on my own. S.H.I.E.L.D. whipped me into shape. I’m sure I taught them a thing or two as well.” Spider-man grew quiet, bringing to mind all the misunderstandings. The deception he delivered to his best friend. He meekly asked, “Forgive me for not telling you?”

Before giving his response, Patrioteer reviewed his thoughts.

“Maybe a bit of me is annoyed,” he admitted. Yet he couldn’t summon his anger to impart his criticism. He could only speak his truth. “You know I hate exclusion. It stings knowing that you couldn’t trust me. You were the first and only one I told when I was Venom.”

The masked ruffian was already familiar with Harry’s disliking of past ostracizing. He lowered his head. “You’re right. I just wanted to keep those around me safe, you know? But I shoulda said something much sooner. I’m sorry.”

“I’m not holding it against you,” the teen in the suit assured. What he managed to accomplish between controlling Anti-Venom and using his Patrioteer weaponry was only a taste of what his buddy had been performing. He lightly added, “At this point, it’s comforting seeing you didn’t pack up everything to become a hermit in the woods.”

Spider-man beamed knowing their friendship remained strong. “It was nice and strange being back at Midtown High. Never mind all that Carnage goop around it. How much fun you think we’ll have when we go back for our ten year reunion?”

“That depends. You OK with everyone still seeing you as Midtown High’s professional wallflower over New York’s favorite wall-crawler?”

“It’ll be more shocking for them to see the school’s nerd on good terms with their favorite quarterback.”

“You and Flash did have your odds. Now _he’s_ under _your_ wing. It’s almost unbelievable.”

“He’s not a bad student. He’s got just as many skills underneath his sleeve, like someone else I know.”

The white slits on Spider-man’s mask met the yellow visor of Patrioteer.

“Speaking of which,” Patrioteer began. “I was thinking of going to the Academy you were mentioning. If it’s alright with you, I’d like to give it another go.”

Spider-man became surprised. “You seriously want to go back? After everything that happened?”

Patrioteer chuckled, “You may have saved my butt this time, but I know I’ll need to do the same.”

“Does this have anything to do with not wanting to go back to Midtown High? I take it you don’t want the online school option for catching up?”

“This has more to do than grades and absences.” Patiorteer was quiet. He sighed as he confessed, “I just don’t see the point if this S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy is where all our friends have been.”

The hero with experience pondered the request. He shared the feeling. He replied, “I could always use another friend on board. But I think we should all be on the same page. Minus me exposing my identity. You should discuss this first with your dad.”

Hearing about his father quieted down the young adult in the armor. He had unlocked power in the Patrioteer suit. He was able to help Norman when Iron Patriot nearly fell victim to Doc Ock and Iron Vulture. He had acted audaciously in his team up along Agent Venom and Spider-man. He couldn’t put together the grief he placed his only parent in. Or the rage Norman shoved against Spider-man, his own best friend.

Spider-man observed his companion. He could tell what engulfed his tensed mind. “You ready to see him?”

“I… I guess… What am I supposed to say to him?”

“Can always drop by a general store and pick up a greeting card. You may need to search a bit to find a I’m-sorry-I-got-taken-over-by-a-symbiote cover.”

Patrioteer remembered the troubled times he encountered against his only parent despite their repairing relationship. He didn’t see Norman when he came back to Oscorp to grab the armor. He turned away. “Could he have really been that worried?”

“Well, he is your dad,” Spider-man assured. He recalled how infuriated the man became whenever he stopped by. The guilt for failing to keep his word covered him like a soaking wet blanket.

The two raised their eyes at a particular tower in the distance. They found the empire that held combination between the last name and company. Barely they spotted the damage Carnage had caused when searching to annihilate Anti-Venom.

The web-spinner looked at his closest companion. “No need to let these doubts shake your bones. Norman would want to see you.”

He placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Anyone who hadn’t seen you awake for that chunk of time would.”

Patrioteer looked to the ground. His father had entrusted him with his suit. It took a promise made by Spider-man to convince Iron Patriot to allow him to attend the Academy. The last he had seen his only parent was when Norman was proud.

Harry looked up. “I want to see him.”

* * *

“He’s gone…”

Norman somberly stood in front of the recuperation chamber. The tube was broken. Glass from the window pane had been shattered. Its shards were scattered across the floor covered in bits from the destroyed walls and ceiling. The scene was devastating.

“He’s gone…” the man repeated, dropping to his knees. “My only son is gone…”

His only child had fallen into a coma. He had left to speak with specialists about the teen’s strange case. After hearing the red symbiote running rampant, he darted back to his boy. The route home wasn’t easy. Abandoned vehicles littered the lots. Citizens coated the streets in making their escape. But nothing could stop the father from his journey in finding his son.

When he had arrived, he was in shock and pain. He made an educated guess who was behind the crime. He held no doubt the culprit was the same madman who first placed Harry in his immobile state. He once believed power was all anyone needed. One way to obtain power was to hold plenty of money. Yet no amount of wealth could replace his boy.

Rage soon replaced his despair. He had already lost his wife. He wanted vengeance against the ones who took his son away from him. He was prepared to summon his Iron Patriot armor. Before he moved, he heard something entering the room. He promptly picked up a fallen pipe.

Turning around, he spotted the intruder. The lights above outlined the trespasser. Perhaps a part of him expected to see the web-head responsible for the case that Harry had been in. However, he scoped the blue, white, and red armor, the one that his son had commanded. He grew infuriated.

“Thought you could control the armor from a remote location, did you?!” he bellowed as he rose to his feet.

Patrioteer became surprised by the lashing. But his father seemed like he was shouting at someone else.

“You dare mock me even more by wearing my son’s suit?!” Norman screeched. He bolted from his spot. He swung his weapon.

Patrioteer didn’t expect such a quick reaction. He faced trouble dodging the attacks. His father was swift and strong, even without the aid of Iron Patriot or even The Goblin. The ire the man wielded went unmatched. His skill was as grand as a champion swordsman.

Perhaps a smarter tactic would be to bring about the Iron Patriot uniform. However, Norman’s unbridled rage and grief coursed through him. “You _scumbag_! Why have you come back?!”

The young adult wearing the armor barely had enough time to make his move. He knew he couldn’t use his weapons against a loved one.

“Dad!” he cried, leaping far enough to have space. “It’s me! Your son!”

The mourning man dashed for him and raised his weapon. “Nice try! Don’t think I’m falling for—”

Patrioteer lifted his mask. He revealed himself. He realized there was only one true way to reach his lamenting father. Much like Peter had done for him. And what he did for Mary Jane.

Norman ceased his assault. He couldn’t believe the sight. Taking in the face, he spotted the familiar blue eyes. “Harry?!”

“Hi, Dad,” the teen replied, smiling. How good it felt to address his only parent once more.

The bewildered man dropped the pipe. The metal rang as it bobbled against the ground. He fixed his eyes on the one in front of him. His mouth fell agape. He appeared to be frozen, completely shocked by the revelation.

The teen recognized this. Deciding to resolve the unbelievable situation, he removed himself from the suit. He still wore the relaxing-fit shirt and dark gray sweats. He steadily walked closer.

Silence came down between the two.

Norman stood in disbelief. The one in front of him could easily be a hallucination. Slowly, he raised his arms. He gingerly placed his hands around his son’s features, feeling the auburn hair and his soft cheek. He was unable to have any physical contact with the fallen teen as he lay in his tube. Now he could feel the warmth of his boy. He gazed into the genuine blue eyes.

“Son,” he gasped. “You’re awake.”

“Yeah, just feeling a little stiff,” Harry lightly laughed. He latched on to the man’s wrists. He brought to mind how terrified he was when the new symbiote was taking over him. Now he felt safe.

Norman recalled all those late nights where he stayed by his sleeping son’s side. Those long hours were painful for him. He hated how an enemy had harmed his child. He hated how he failed in stopping the scheme. He hated how powerless he was.

“You’re awake!” Norman cried, pushing aside all those gloomy memories. “You’re finally awake!”

They fell to their knees as the father and son embraced each other.

Norman maintained his dynamic grip around the adolescent. He set one arm around Harry’s shoulder and his other hand on the back of the boy’s head. As his heart first pumped with anger, it now flowed his exultation. He would never allow anyone to rip apart his last remaining family away from him.

Harry felt great joy in his heart. He would have sacrificed himself without any hesitation for his father. But he was glad he was back so that he could savor that moment.

“I was so worried!” Norman cried. “You can’t imagine what I went through! You were just _gone_!”

Guilt began to grow in the younger Osborn. His only parent was keeping his promise: To be a better father. Yet he was the one who acted brashly. He was the reason the two had been separated. He loosened his hold. “I’m sorry, Dad. It was my fault. I only wanted to prove myself.”

Norman grew fretful with that statement. He pulled apart their embrace. Endless questions arose within his mind. His son was with him now, awake and well. Yet the sight where he came home haunted him. He shouted, “Where were you?! Why were you in that suit at all?!”

He stood up. He wasn’t angry at his son. The choler came from his worry. But he still bore trouble conveying his hidden emotion. He could only disclose his acrimony in his typical fashion.

“Dad, lemme explain...” Harry tried to stand. However, he found that he couldn’t. Staggered, he looked down at himself. “Why can’t I move? I was able to only a few hours ago. I was even able to use the suit!”

Norman watched as the teen endured his struggle. He sighed as he knelt back down. “Your mind was under adrenaline. Your body was immobile for a while. You’ll need time to strengthen your muscles.”

The father gathered in to his arms his son. He helped him on the clean spot of the couch.

Sitting down, Harry stared at his legs. When Carnage was gathering itself together, he made the daring trip to retrieve his Patrioteer outfit. The travel was difficult. But he pushed himself to work alongside his friends.

Looking up, he studied his only parent’s eyes. He detected the joyfulness and enmity had disappeared. In its place was now an apprehensiveness. He called with concern, “Dad?”

“How could I have allowed myself to let you use the suit?!” Norman shouted, unfolding his rage. He was not unjustly reprimanding his child like he had before. He was berating himself.

Guilt began to form once more in the auburn teen. “Dad, don’t beat yourself over this. None of us could’ve known this would’ve happened.”

“But these are the risks you take when you take part in action! If I had known you were up against Otto Octavious, I would have _never_ allowed you out in the first place!”

His irritation seemed to have shifted. He wanted to unleash his ire against someone else. “This is all Octavious’ fault! How dare he infect you with that symbiote!”

He stomped around the room, yelling, cursing, much like he had when he felt powerless. His pricey shoes gathered dust from the fallen debris. He ignored the muggy atmosphere around him.

Harry wanted to comfort his father. But the two shared the trait in reacting to everything so strongly. Sometimes it was easier to burn out the repercussion. A part of him did agree. HYDRA was an evil organization that the arachnid-themed crime fighter and his partners were only looking to stop.

Norman glanced at his boy once more. His eyes then fell on the Patrioteer armor. He had given his permission for Harry to join the Academy because someone had persuaded him. Granting that request had backfired because of that same someone. He could only place the blame on that particular someone.

“Spider-man gave me his word! I allowed you to join that Academy since he was supposed to be a reliable affiliate! He claims to be a hero! How is it that he was unable to save you?!”

That last question struck the awoken teen the hardest. While Norman was left in the dark, Harry couldn’t allow slander to befall on his best friend.

“Dad! That’s _enough_!”

The raging man fell quiet. He turned surprised by the outburst. Such a stout command rarely came from his boy. And it was intended for him.

The teen with auburn hair had stood against villains like Doc Ock, villains who enjoyed harassing his family. He also faced HYDRA and their own wicked plot. Yet that somehow seemed easier. Voicing his concern to his overbearing father brought a unique challenge. He needed to show his independence.

His father hadn’t verbally responded. He had his attention. Giving him direct eye contact, Harry said, “There’s no need to blame Spider-man for this, for what happened to me. In fact, it was thanks to uh, Spider-man, that I’m still here.”

With the unexpected focus, that was all he could speak. He couldn’t reveal the masked champion’s true identity. That wasn’t his decision to make. He now needed to advocate rather than criticize.

Norman stared at his boy. He found his statement suspicious. He walked closer to the adolescent on the sofa. As he stood, he towered over Harry. His eyes fell directly into the other pair of eyes. In an even voice, he instructed, “I’m only gonna ask you this once. And I want a proper answer. What happened? Where did you go in the Patrioteer armor?”

Harry stared back. He grasped his father’s ploy. Though he was stationed, he couldn’t lose the momentum he gained. He steadily replied, “I became Anti-Venom again.”

Norman’s eyes widened at the statement.

Harry knew how worried he made his only parent. But he needed to continue his story. His memory was blurry. It was tough waking up from a coma only to find himself trapped once more in Anti-Venom. He was terrified of his inability to control himself. What was clear was seeing the face of his best friend.

Relaying the events that his leader gave, Harry explained, “Carnage overtook the city. It was looking to destroy Anti-Venom. When Anti-Venom awoke, I couldn’t do anything. It was looking to destroy Agent Venom. It wanted to give its all to destroy Carnage. Spider-man managed to pull me out of that crossfire.”

Norman stood, speechless. A war had raged between symbiotes. And he couldn’t do anything to save Harry.

The adolescent tried to conclude his story, “I came back home to grab the Patrioteer armor. The job in destroying Carnage wasn’t completed. But we managed to do it.”

Norman listened to every word of his son’s tale. He caught each detail he gave. He surveyed his son and believed Harry told all that he knew. All he could respond with was, “We?”

“Uh, me, Spider-man, and Agent Venom.” Harry tried to cover up for his friends. “I was with S.H.I.E.L.D. agents for this. Spider-man then escorted me back home.”

The two came to another silence.

Sitting in place, Harry awaited for a response. He showed no regrets for his choices. After the mission, he couldn’t return to the Triskelion with the other heroes. He had to come back to see his only family. The man in front of him seemed distressed. “Dad?”

“I can’t believe what I’m hearing!” Norman finally replied. “You could’ve been killed!”

The older Osborn proceeded to stomp around the room once more. He never could have guessed such horrible operation took place as he raced back to Oscorp. He shouted, “How could you have done something so asinine?! So irresponsible?!”

“I was scared,” Harry admitted, unwilling to back down. “But it wasn’t fear that was controlling me this time. Or my foolish pride. I had to help out Spider-man. He’s done so much for us already.”

“So you see that as an excuse to put yourself in danger?! Is that why you took the Patrioteer armor?! You didn’t have enough action and had to go back in to the frying pan?!”

“I wasn’t being selfish this time!”

“Then what were you being?!”

“A hero,” a third voice replied.

The Osborns settled down and turned. They spotted the familiar red and blue costume with the arachnid insignia.

“Your son’s a hero, Norman.”

“Spider-man?!”

“The original and in mint condition.”

The named champion stood inside the same room. He had crawled inside through holes left by the citizens under Carnage. He watched his own footing for the disaster area. From a distance, he had already heard the yelling and knew what it entailed.

((I came back to Oscorp to give my buddy a hand. I’m really proud that my best friend was able to fight against Anti-Venom, HYDRA, and Carnage Queen along with her underlings. Even with The Goblin in the past, if Harry really does wanna return to the Trisklion, standing up to his father will be his final test.))

Spider-man was glad to see the father and son awake in the same room once more. Yet the scene wasn’t filled with celebration. He felt the growing tension, which was now aimed at him.

Norman stood in front of his boy. He narrowed his eyes.

“With what my son had accomplished, I suppose you want him to go back to that _Academy_.” His voice sounded cold. It wasn’t like it was when Iron Patriot teamed up with the web-head.

The wall-crawler grasped the hostility. He couldn’t blame the father when he was only looking out for Harry. However, he stood by his stance. “I do. I could use someone strong like him on my team. Not just physical strength. Someone who’s got what it takes to protect the city. Someone who has shown heart. I believe Harry has proven himself.”

Norman disregarded the plaudit. He shot back, “He shoulda _never_ been in that situation in the first place. He was left in a coma because of that symbiote.”

“You know I never wanted Anti-Venom to take over him, right?”

“A noble goal that you failed to keep.”

Harry watched the argument. He was always prepared to defend his father. Yet he grew surprised with what the S.H.I.E.L.D. leader had complimented. The notorious web-spinner gave his own praise. With the new revelation in hand, he couldn’t permit the scorn to go on. “Dad, I’m not blaming Spider-man.”

“He was in charge of that mission,” Norman replied without hesitation. “A _botched_ mission.”

Spider-man shrank at that ridicule. He still found truth in the man’s harsh words.

Harry uneasily witnessed his friend taking in his self-doubt. He couldn’t allow him to wither away like that anymore. He turned back to his parent. “Yes, Spider-man was the leader. But I was the one who tried to face someone I wasn’t prepared for. I’m taking responsibility for my actions.”

“By siding with him?”

“All this time Spider-man had defended us. He wasn’t looking to destroy you when you were The Goblin. He helped me when I was Venom and Anti-Venom. If it wasn’t for him, would either of us still be here?”

Norman gave no comeback. He reflected on his son’s remark. He had wondered if the sorrow he underwent while seeing his only child in a coma was how Harry felt when he was out as a hideous green beast. He looked directly at the hero. The one wearing the web-gear had protected what meant most to him. His own eyes faced the mask.

“Thank you, Spider-man, for rescuing my son.”

His words carried no sarcasm.

“I should be thanking Harry. Couldn’t save the city without his help.” The white slits in Spider-man’s mask fell onto the other teen.

Knowing who the words were coming from, Harry smiled.

Norman picked up the rapport between the two. The young duo had bonded. He believed he would need to investigate the alteration at a later time. “Well, it’s been a long night. My son needs his rest.”

Spider-man understood. He could tell that his once enemy had time to cool down. He knew the Osborn family still needed time with each other. He was also satisfied seeing how Harry had handled his father. Shooting his webs, he made his exit. “Don’t let the bedbugs bite!”

Harry watched as the masked ruffian left. He was aware of the work his buddy needed to continue. But he was thankful Peter was able to give his aid.

Norman looked at his boy. He was jovial to have him home. However, he was concerned with any cuts and bruises the teen may have gained. There was also another mishap that he couldn’t risk. “We’ll need to go down to the lab. I need to test you, make sure that symbiote is gone for good.”

Harry believed that Anti-Venom was permanently eradicated. He couldn’t feel its devilry presence like he had before. But he wanted to put his father at ease. “OK.”

“It’ll take a while to have the lab set up,” Norman began, eyeing all the broken equipment. “Who knows how much damaged had been done to the levels below…”

Harry grew surprised hearing that note. “Didn’t you check that out already?”

“No, when I came back to Oscorp, I had to find you first.” Norman firmly yet tenderly placed a hand on the teen’s shoulder. “I had left to speak with specialists about your case. I had placed everything else on hold.”

Hearing that he was set above everything else, Harry smiled.

“In the meantime,” the older Osborn said. “We’ll need to get you cleaned up and give you something to eat.”

“Sure, Dad.” Harry caught Norman gazing around the damaged room. He noticed how the man’s rage was replaced. He spotted how despondent his parent became. “Dad? Something wrong?”

Norman sighed. “We’ve been attacked so many times right here in our own house.”

Harry understood. Those past days haunted him from time to time. He couldn’t mentioned the night he had been abducted by Vulture while Norman was out as The Goblin.

Dismally, Norman continued, “Octavious knows where we live. He knows his way around this structure. He has used that to his advantage. There were so many times I could have lost you.”

He embraced his son once more. “And I couldn’t do a damn thing to protect you.”

The teen kept quiet as he was held. While he gallantly fought alongside his friends, he kept his father in the back of his mind. He tried to be positive. “At least we’re OK. We’re still together.”

Norman looked at his boy. He found truth in that statement. He was no longer a Goblin. And Harry was free of all symbiotes. As much as he tried to be there for his child, superheroes and supervillains constantly challenged that innocent ambition.

“I just don’t know if it’s safe for you here anymore,” he admitted.

Harry caught on to his parent’s idea. “Dad, we had our troubles. But we also had our peaceful times and moments that made us stronger. It wouldn’t have mattered if I was here in the penthouse or back at our manor. I wouldn’t have felt safe without you when _you_ were gone.”

Gathering his strength, he stood up. He walked towards an intact window. “There’s a lot here. For the both of us. I just can’t leave it all behind.”

Seeing his son rise up without any problem, Norman briskly walked closer to his only child. He looked at his boy. He sensed something else. “Do you really want to stay here, in the penthouse? Or do you want to go back to that Academy?”

Harry heard the underlying hurt in his father’s voice. Joining S.H.I.E.L.D. would entail separation and secrets. He thought about what his best friend had been doing, risking his own life for others, for the city. He turned to his father and answered, “I want to keep our home safe.”

“We can be safe,” Norman replied, facing Harry. “As long as the family stays together. There isn’t anything stronger than a united family.”

“I know, Dad. I’m glad we’ve been able to do things together and be a family. But I also need my teammates, my friends.” Harry brought to mind his duty, what he managed to accomplish despite his own fears. He believed his adventures were still ongoing. “I know that they need me.”

Norman saw his son had changed. He needed to know if this emerged from his adrenaline. He straightened himself out and stated, “I can see that you have your mind set on this. But you’re still recovering. We shall discuss it another time.”

Harry nodded. He would need to find a way to express his desires while respecting his friends’ identities. At least the door was still open.

Outside the penthouse, the sun slowly rose. Its brilliant rays encased the tall buildings. The warmth began to cover its recovering citizens. The long night against HYDRA was over. The heroes were victorious.

Norman stood alongside his son by the window. He proudly placed his arm around his shoulder. He look down and saw the city he established himself as an Osborn and re-established as Iron Patriot. He was pleased the place was saved by his son. “It sure is beautiful.”

Harry returned his gaze towards the window. He spotted a red and blue costume flying through the air. Growing a smile, he knew who was to be thanked. He was safely back home with family.

“Yeah, it really is.”

**The End**


End file.
